A Cup Of Coffee: Espresso ( Chanyeol Ver)
by syifaalvandini
Summary: Antara aku, kamu, dan segelas espresso, Yang mengubah segalanya


A Cup of Coffee ( Chanyeol Ver.)

Cast: Chanyeol (EXO) Shin Min Hee (OC), and other supporting cast.

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Summary: Hanya ada aku, kamu, dan espresso. Yang mengubah segalanya.

Ting~

Bel yang terletak di depan pintu cafe bertuliskan "Come Here" segera berbunyi saat seseorang dengan sengaja mendorongnya agar bisa masuk ke cafe dengan tema musim semi itu. Namja jangkung dengan tas ransel yang bersender di punggungnya hanya mengerang

'Yeol, Fighting' Gumamnya.

"Annyeong, kulihat disini cafe ini sedang membutuhkan barista, ya? Bolehkah? Aku ingin mendaftar sebagai barista, aku sudah membawa semua persyaratannya. Aku bisa membuat espresso, americano, cappucino, bahkan kopi luwak aku juga bisa. Sudah kan? Aku langsung diterima?" Namja dengan nama 'Chanyeol' bercerita lebar dengan tampang idiot. Semua orang hanya melihatnya sambil melongo, ditambah lagi dengan waiters yang hanya memandang rendah.

"Maaf. Kau harus mempunyai sertifikat barista." Skakmat. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum getir. Tangannya memilin-milin kemejanya hingga kusut. Kaki yang bergerak berputar-putar dilapisan sepatu nike. Keringat yang mengucur deras.

Karena waktu untuk pelatihan agar mendapat sertifikat barista adalah 3 bulan.

"Brengsek. Waiters itu sialan ya. Masa iya aku harus mendapat sertifikat barista. 3 bulan. Yang benar saja. Aku hanya sebatang kara disini, eomma kejam, appa—ah sudahlah. Ah nde! Sehun! Dia kan bisa saja membuat sertifikat palsu. Hohoho. Kau cerdas Chanyeol." Chanyeol hanya bermonolog ria sambil melahap pisang yang dia dapat dengan bully an. Dibilang ahjussi jahat lah, pencuri, tukang begal. Biarkan. Aku sangat lapar. Begitu kata Chanyeol.

"Oiya ya, aku ingat sesuatu." Chanyeol bermonolog-lagi. Kau harus tau, Chanyeol. Busan dan Gangnam amatlah jauh.

at Banana's Cafe Shop

"Huwa, mashitda. Cake ini sangat enak! Ah harusnya aku beli ice cream cake tadi. Milkshake ini juga enak. Pisang. Pisang. Pisang. Berhenti bertingkah idiot Chanyeol. Waiters! Aku ingin membayar semua ini. Totalnya berapa ya?" Chanyeol hanya dipandang bingung oleh waiters ini. Ini orang idiot ya. Mungkin begitu batinnya.

"50 won." Jawab waiters itu seraya menyerahkan nota pembayaran.

"Aduh noona, aku hanya meminum milkshake dan sepotong cake pisang. Masa iya 50 won." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tak percaya.

"Kukira kau tidak membawa dompet." Waiters ini menduga-duga. Karena ya. Dilihat dari tampang bingung nan terkejut Chanyeo, mudah sekali ditebak, sih .

"Hehe. Tau saja kau." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan tangannya disamping pipi seraya melakukan bbuing bbuing. Ya Tuhan semoga ini manjur. Begitu batin Chanyeol.

"Kau pilih mencuci piring ata—"

"Hai. Dompetmu berada di tanganku tadi. Maaf ya. Oiya ini uangnya, 50 won kan." Seorang gadis memberikan uang 50 won kepada waiters itu. Waiters itu langsung tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan bisa kita lihat, Chanyeol memasang wajah idiotnya—lagi.

"Kau siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ragu. Pikirannya mungkin saja melayang ke pelecehan seksual. Dimanfaatkan. Atau organ tubuhnya dijual? Hii seram.

"Annyeong! Aku Shin Min Hee. Ini kartu namaku." Yeoja dengan nama Shin Min Hee itu menyerahkan kartu namanya. Chanyeol hanya bergumam 'WTF! Dia manajer cafe yang kulamar kerja tadi."

"Cih. Tadi aku melamar kerja di cafemu itu. Langsung ditolak gara gara aku tidak mempunyai sertifikat barista." Chanyeol mendecih pelan.

"Oleh karena itu, aku menemuimu."

"Mwo? Kau ingin menerimaku begitu?" Chanyeol memasang tampang bego andalannya—kembali.

"Nde, temui aku di cafe besok, kita akan melakukan wawancara."

ESPRESSO

"Annyeonghaseyo, bujangnim eoddiga?" Kali ini Chanyeol datang tidak dengan tampang idiot. Lihat saja. Setelan jas dengan lapisan kemeja, Rambut diponi membuatnya tampak imut, sebenarnya ia mau bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran atau bagaimana?

"Ah kau yang mau melamar sebagai barista disini ya? Maaf ya memarahimu kemarin. Bujangnim sedang di ruangannya. Kau temui saja disana ya." Waiters ini lagi. Batin Chanyeol kesal.

"Huh. Arra. Aku memaafkanmu!" Chanyeol berbicara kelewat ketus dan segera meninggalkan waiters.

"Ya! Kau melanggar peraturan pasal 5!"

At Manager's Room

"Nde, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku berumur 24 tahun, kuliah di Seoul University, kedua orangtuaku berada di Busan. Aku sedang membutuhkan uang. Sudah kan? Aku langsung diterima?"

"Nde, ini seragammu untuk bekerja. Fighting. Oiya buatkan aku espresso ya. Aku akan ke meja nomor 12. Tunggu aku disana ya." Min Hee hanya berbicara secukupnya.

"Ye, algeseumnida."

"Chanyeol! meja 12 disini!" Min Hee melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol, siapa taudia kesasar—ini tidak lucu kan.

"Nde noona! Kubawakan espresso dan Cinnamon Croissant! Jeongmal Mashitda." Chanyeol hanya berteriak heboh. Ia hanya ingin meniru Min Hee saja.

"Seharusnya kau jangan membawakanku ini." Minhee berubah sendu, ia hanya menatap lantai cafe itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Mwoneun geoya? Noona gwenchanayo? Wae?" Chanyeol berubah panik. Tau tau dia di pecat bagaimana? Huh andwaeyo.

"Neo molla? Dulu aku dilamar namjachinguku dengan kopi espresso." Minhee menangis. Ia hanya terlalu lelah.

"Ternyata dia hanya memanfaatkanku. Saat setelah kita melakukannya. Dia langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri." Lanjutnya.

"Kau telah melakukannya? Dengan namja itu?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memeluk Minhee erat.

"Kami telah melakukannya. Chanyeol. Itu menyakitkan" Kali ini Minhee terisak keras.

"Noona ya, aku juga pernah. Ketika aku ingin melamar yeojachinguku sendiri dengan kopi americano, yeojachinguku itu justru memberikanku undangan pernikahan. Dia bilang ini adalah perjodohan keluarga karena perusahaannya yang telah bangkrut. Yah. Harusnya aku jangan membwa americano saat itu, akhir ceritanya menjadi pahit kan." Chanyeol kali ini mengelus rambut Minhee pelan.

"Haha, ternyata kita sama sama menyedihkan" Minhee hanya meracau tidak jelas.

ESPRESSO

"Huwaa, kyeopta." Aku meringis sambil melirik Kai yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Ini menjijikan. Ya kali ini aku sedang berada di taman dekat sungai han. Ada pameran foto disini. Dan yah—dari tadi Kai memekik tidak jelas.

"Nugu?" Aku jadi penasaran kan. Menyebalkan.

"Shin Min Hee." Kai mengucapkannya sambil dieja. Oh dia itu Shin Minhee ya. Shin Min Hee!?

"Jinjjayo!?" Aduh untuk mata bulatku tidak mencuat keluar melihat Minhee noona disini.

"Kau lihat saja disana." Kai menunjuk seorang yeoja dengan balutan kemeja putih dan hotpants berwarna pink. Kaki jenjang yang dibalut sepatu nike itu membuatku terprangah. Minhee noona~ saranghae..

"Kau kenal dengannya, Kai?"

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah primadona di kampusku. Dia manajer Min's Cafe. Dia first loveku. Dia sahabatku. Dan dia bercita-cita sebagai arsitektur. Tetapi kakaknya, Minha menentangnya sehingga ia membuatkan cafe untuk adiknya itu. Dan sekarang dia juga sering menjadi model dalam fashion week." Cerita Kai panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu ya." Ucapku ber ooh ria.

"Memang kau mengenalnya, hyung?"

"Tidak." Jawabku bohong.

"Oh. Kukira kau jatuh cinta kepadanya."

Strike.

Kring~

Alarmku berbunyi. Yeah. Ini tandanya aku harus mengakhiri mimpi indah dan bermain-bermain bersama bantal & guling ini. Aduh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan hari ini. Aku hanya memandang langit langit kamarku dalam diam.

Hyung. Bentuk abs mu dalam sebulan terakhir ini! Yang menang akan ditraktir hanwoo dan pork belly dengan yang kalah. Setiap hari jogging lah di taman sebelah, sekalian belikan ice cream untukku ya. Saranghae

-Kai

Shit. Umpatku keras.

Aku melongo lebar. Di depanku ada seorang yeoja yang mengendarai sepeda dengan amat sangat buruk sekali. Bila ia miring 270 derajat saat berbelok. Bagaimana ia bisa tetap berdiri di sepedanya, ia akan

Bruk!

-jatuh.

"Minhee noona? Yang jatuh dari sepeda itu kau?!" Gila saja. Noona yang kugilai ini tidak bisa naik sepeda. Rasanya aku ingin mencongkel mataku kali ini.

"Chanyeol, appeuda." Erangnya.

"Kajja. Kugendong kerumahku, rumahku dekat kok." Kalau ini sih namanya.

Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Chanyeol. Temui aku di Starbucks Cafe sekarang.

-Minhee

at Starbucks's Cafe

"Noona, kau tahu cara menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang disukai, tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu. Kode keras.

"Perempuan menyukai sesuatu yang romantis. Kau tinggal memberinya bunga. Memangnya kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu kepada siapa?"

"Ada deh, noona." Chanyeol tersenyum. Kalau ketahuan, kan gawat.

"Ah, kau pelit. Tidak seru." Minhee berpura-pura marah.

"Noona, apakah noona sedang tertarik dengan seseorang?" Chanyeol memberikan kode keras—lagi.

"Kurasa aku tertarik kepadamu, Chanyeol." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

Rasa ini jauh lebih manis daripada espresso, meninggalkan rasa pahit americano di masa lalu. Kau. Hadiah terbaik dari Tuhan untukku.

END


End file.
